


everything starts as a joke

by sapphicirene



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2 kinda connected oneshots, F/F, dont ask, extreme fluff, gahyeon is their kid also, i really dont know what to tag this its literally just domestic ass fluff, jibo are married, one of them being inspired by a tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicirene/pseuds/sapphicirene
Summary: bora doesn't think she'll ever get tired of annoying her wife, especially not after they become moms.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

“Babe, where are my keys?!” Minji shouts from the living room.

Bora’s face is currently buried in a pillow, and as much as she loves her wife, she also loves the few minutes she has left to sleep before her alarm goes off. So, like the mature 30-something, married, career woman she is, she ignores her wife and hopes for the best.

The brief seconds her eyes were open are forgotten, and she feels the heavy hands of sleep pulling her back under just as she receives a pointed slap on the ass.

“Bora, I know you heard me. I can’t find my keys, where did you put them?” Minji says, the exhaustion already evident in her voice.

Bora is glad her face is in the pillow because she didn’t wanna know what would happen if Minji saw the shit-eating grin on her face. She pretends to wake up slowly, wiping her face of all emotion and flipping onto her back slowly.

“I really don’t know, honey.” Bora says, the cold metal of her wife’s keyring pressing against the small of her back.

This wasn’t unusual for Bora, finding small ways to annoy her wife while simultaneously tricking her into giving the younger woman more attention. Bora thinks it’s quite the talent really, and she tells Minji all the time that she would never appreciate the effort and creativity that goes into her craft. Minji always responds the same way, with a roll of her eyes and a repressed smile.

Bora flutters her eyes slowly, feigning exhaustion (which wasn’t too hard) as Minji towers over her from the bedside, her arms crossed. She’s in her usual business formal attire, her gray pantsuit flattering her tall frame. Her glasses are drooping down her nose as she looks down at Bora and somehow, even after all these years, she still makes Bora’s heart flutter.

Bora breaks into a shy smile as her eyes graze up and down Minji’s body.

“You look stunning as usual, babe.” Bora says, her smile morphing into a smirk.

Minji bites her lower lip and her face flushes, and she quickly forgets why she’s even having a conversation with Bora in the first place. She bends down to Bora and their lips meet in a loving and tired kiss.

“Good morning.” Minji says quietly, her lips forming into a soft smile. 

Bora puckers her lips obscenely, her way of asking for another kiss. Minji laughs and obliges, kissing her once more.

“Good morning!” Bora replies.

Minji sits on the edge of the bed suddenly, pushing Bora’s legs to the side carelessly. It seems she finally remembers why she had stormed in their bedroom in the first place.

“Baby. My keys.” Minji says, scolding her gently.

“Oh, yeah I haven’t seen them.” Bora says, shifting a little, because they had started digging into her back a bit too harshly. Minji picks up on it instantly.

“Oh my god, you’re laying on them?” she says, taken aback.

Bora tries her best not to smirk, but the evident frustration on her wife’s face mixed with the shamelessness Bora felt was too much to suppress.

“No…. Of course not. That’s childish.” Bora says through her wide smile.

Minji rolls her eyes and sighs, and her hands grip Bora’s waist harshly. She squeezes a few times, but Bora doesn’t budge.

“Baby, I’m gonna be late for _work_.” Minji says, growing more impatient as the moments pass.

“Okay, fine. I’ll give you your keys if you tell me what you want for dinner.”

Minji’s eyebrows knit together, and she squints her eyes.

“Hmm?”

“I wanna cook for you today! I know you’ve been busy and I want us to have a nice night, I have everything planned already.” Bora admits finally, a proud smile scrawled over her lips.

“Baby, really?” Minji says quietly, her face softening. Bora can see tears well in her eyes.

“No crying! Don’t cry, Minji. Your makeup looks so pretty today I’d hate to be what messed it up.” Bora says, sitting up and pinching one of Minji’s cheeks.

Minji leans into her touch and smiles.

“I hope you know how much I love you.” Minji says, leaning in to kiss her. She takes her time, and Bora basks in the attention she’s getting.

They separate and Bora reaches behind her to give Minji her keys. 

“I love you too, baby. Here.” She says, handing her wife’s keyring to her.

Minji smiles widely and slaps Bora’s arm playfully.

“Thank you, you little devil. And you can surprise me with dinner, I really don’t mind. I’m just excited to come home to you.”

Bora’s heart races when she hears that, there’s nothing like her favorite person in the entire world openly expressing how much she loves you. Bora’s a sucker for it, and she would do anything to make sure Minji felt as loved as Bora did.

Bora brushes a stray hair behind Minji’s ear and presses a slow kiss to her forehead.

“You are my entire universe Minji, to the Milky Way and beyond-” Minji joins her in reciting their trademark phrase, “-to the stars that haven’t been made and the ones left behind.”

They kiss again, and Bora feels like she’s going to burst with affection. They had made that corny phrase on a whim on their honeymoon, when they had decided to ditch the guided tour and go stargazing. It started as a corny inside joke but quickly grew to mean more, and no day seems complete without it being uttered at least once. 

They both laugh at that, at the way they can both glean so much meaning from such a small and seemingly insignificant memory. Bora loves Minji for so many reasons, but Minji was her partner in crime above all else, and always will be.

Minji stands up now, and finds Bora’s hand to give it a quick squeeze as she presses a purposefully sloppy kiss to Bora’s cheek.

“I’ll see you after work, baby. I love you, and have a good day! Oh, and don’t forget your lunch in the fridge again, dumbass.” Minji finishes with an evil smile, quickly maneuvering out of arm’s reach of Bora. 

It’s useless, though, because Bora shoots up quickly, and manages to land a loud smack on her ass. Minji squeals as she speedwalks away, though she hangs onto the door frame before leaving, knowing Bora would have something to say. It’s their routine, of course.

“I know you’re gonna kill it today, Minji!” Bora says, her voice dripping with pride. Bora knows it’s no easy task to lead a team as successfully and with so much ardor as her wife, and she is endlessly proud of how smart and accomplished Minji is.

Minji smiles widely enough that her eyes form small crescents, and the sight fills Bora with unadulterated joy. She blows Bora a kiss, to which Bora does her usual gymnastics and theatrics of pretending to catch it, miss, and scramble to catch it again. It always makes Minji laugh, so she’ll always do it.

Bora would do anything to see her smile, the bits of sunshine on her wife’s face far more beautiful than any of the stars they’d sworn their love on, even if it was a joke at first. 


	2. Chapter 2

Minji and Bora are seated on a bench overlooking the playground, perched quietly on the gnarled wood as they watch Gahyeon play. She clambers up the play area slowly, to the top of the slide.

“Oh here we go.” Bora sighs under her breath.

Minji elbows her in the side and waves brightly to Gahyeon, who is waiting for both of her moms’ attention.

“Mom, Mommy, LOOK!” She yells, and takes her place at the top of the slide. 

Bora and Minji oblige with wide eyes and nod at their daughter. 

“We’re watching, sweetheart, go ahead!” Minji says, projecting her voice enough so Gahyeon could hear. 

The four year old very slowly and clumsily slides down the short blue slide, and smiles widely at her moms, nearly tumbling over at the end. 

“That was my trick!” Gahyeon says proudly. 

At hearing this, Bora stands up suddenly and loudly and obnoxiously claps. She points at Gahyeon and whoops and screams her praise.

“THAT'S MY BABY! LOOK AT HOW COOL AND TALENTED SHE IS!” Bora yells, continuing to loudly clap, and she looks back at Minji to make sure she was clapping too. As expected, her wife just takes her antics in stride and joins in. 

Satisfied with the response, Gahyeon giggles and runs back up the stairs to go down the slide again, but her task is quickly forgotten when one of her friends approaches her to play. 

Bora breathes out a sigh of relief and slouches back onto the bench next to her wife. She turns to Minji and gives her the most offended and confused look she could muster. 

“Minji, what the _fuck_ was that?” Bora says, her face betraying her dismay. 

Minji laughs more loudly than she thinks she has in years. She slaps Bora’s arm as a warning, though she continues to howl with laughter. 

“Would you stop it, she’s only four!” Minji squeaks out, her maternal instincts gaining the upper hand for only a second. 

“Yeah, and Newton was four at one point too, you think he was barely able to make it down a slide safely at that age?”

Minji gasps for breath, Bora’s stupid comment only toking the flames of her laughing fit even more. As much as she wants to scold Bora, she knows she’s right. And besides, Bora was their daughter’s biggest cheerleader in the end, she didn’t need to know that her moms were incredibly underwhelmed by her ‘trick’. A secret is a secret, after all.

“You’re such an ass.” Minji finally breathes out. 

“Yet here we are, happily married, WITH CHILD, and you’re having the giggle of your life over there, Chuckles. If anything I think you should be grateful.” Bora says, affronted, though she had to try her hardest to suppress the laugh that threatened to spill out.

Minji barks out yet another hearty laugh and reaches over to pet the side of Bora’s head lovingly. 

“I am grateful. I love you.”

Bora softens immediately and pouts. 

“I love you too, baby. And I love _our_ baby.” Bora pauses. “GAHYEON!” She screams, though by now the 4 year old knows that she never will scream out of anger or frustration, just excitement. It makes Minji feel like she needs to pay attention to both of them with a watchful eye.

Gahyeon comes running over, nearly tripping over herself with excitement as Bora scoops her up mid-run to give her a crushing hug and smother her with kisses. 

“Hey cutie, you wanna go get some ice cream?” Bora asks, fiddling with the messy pieces of Gahyeon’s hair from where she’s attached to Bora’s side.

Minji sighs deeply.

“Baby, we agreed on no dessert before dinner.”

Bora just blows raspberries at her wife and pinches Gahyeon’s cheek.

“Aww, come on. Just this once?” Bora says, giving her best attempt at begging.

Minji rolls her eyes and envelops her girls in a bear hug, stopping to press kisses to Bora and Gahyeon’s heads.

“Alright, fine. But you’re paying!” Minji teases.

Bora scoffs.

“Yeah, I’ll pay with our _joint_ bank account, Minji.”

They both laugh at that, and Bora sets down Gahyeon, who starts running to their car. Bora and Minji both shake their heads as they intertwine their fingers and watch to make sure their daughter is safe.

“I love what we have.” Bora admits. “Even if our kid is a klutz.”

Minji laughs and squeezes their fingers. “Me too, and don’t act like she doesn’t get it from you.”

Bora goes red at the implication, knowing she can’t say much to defend herself. Gahyeon looks at her moms brightly, jumping around from the outside of the car as Minji pulls out her keys. Bora and Minji exchange a loving glance, and get into the car.

They’ve had many discussions about how much they need to cherish the moments when Gahyeon was little, and this specific memory is burned into both of their minds forever, the sight of their bouncy daughter looking thrilled after one of their weekly outings. 

Bora never thought she would love anyone as completely as she did Minji, but their little family makes her heart feel like it’s going to spill over with affection at any given moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, as usual! ive changed twitter users, so if you wanna come bother me im @jiuphemisms now :D... and i'm still working on 2 other jibo fics atm LMAO so keep an eye out for those :p


End file.
